Princess of Thieves Gwyn's Quest
by Reven32
Summary: Sequal: Trouble returns to England when Robin Recives a troubling message on the night of Gwyn's 16th birthday.


Princess of Thieves

Gwyn's Quest

Chapter 1

The sun was still rising and the day was just beginning as a horse and it's rider darted across the golden fields of England.  "Gwyn…Gwyn how many times have I told you, don't go so fast on wet ground." Screamed Robin as he attempted to catch up to his daughter.  Gwyn looked back and then breathed in the moist fresh air of the English countryside.  She looked back at her father and stuck her tongue out in his direction.  

"Hey…That's not lady like" Will Scarlet called as he road up along side her.  Unlike Robin who scorned her for anything risky or crazy Will didn't really say much about it.

"Oh Will you know I can handle this."  Gwyn quickly pulled her feet from the stirrups and then quickly hopped up onto the saddle.  Will let out a long whistle as Robin road up along side Gwyn and grabbed her leg.  

"Gwyn sit down this instant" Gwyn looked to her father and tried to shake him off.

"Father would you please let go." She yelled.  "If you don't let go I might loose my balance and fa…" Suddenly Gwyn's left foot slipped off the saddle causing her to lean back slightly.  Gwyn quickly threw her arms out to try to keep balance but it was too late.  Gwyn tumbled backwards off of her horse and hit hard against the ground.  She lay among the grass slightly dazed for a few moments.   She blinked twice then slowly sat up and looked around.  Will road up first and quickly dropped to the ground next to her.

"Golly Gwyn that was some tumble.  Are you alright?" Gwyn looked at Will and nodded.

"Just help me to my feet Will" she asked lifting her left arm off the ground.  Will took her hand and slowly helped Gwyn to her feet.  Gwyn put her hand to her head and shut her eyes.  Robin road up a few seconds later and dismounted.  Gwyn look at him and a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Well now little missy what do you have to say for yourself." Robin said as he walked over to her.  Gwyn thought for a few moments then spoke.

"Stay clear of you when I attempt anything crazy?" Upon hearing this Will started to laugh.  Robin sighed and looked to his cousin.

"Will your not helping at all" Robin looked Gwyn in the eyes.  "Honestly Gwyn when will you grow up" Gwyn let out a little chuckle a upon hearing this.

"All in good time father all in good time." Robin sighed.  

"Very well Gwyn" Robin walked back to his horse and saddled up. "Come on Gwyn we have to make it back to London before night fall" Gwyn limped back to her horse and saddled up then swung her horse around and darted ahead.  Robin and Will wheeled there horses around and followed her at a distance.  Gwyn looked to the horizon and saw off in the distance the ghostly silhouette of the Tower of London.  Gwyn shivered slightly as she looked at the ghostly monolith.  In the past year Gwyn, Her father and her cousin, Will Scarlet had locked away dozens of Prince John's followers but nothing was getting easier like she hoped.  So how her gut feeling told her that something was out of place.

London England

"Gwyn come on" Robin called as he rounded the corner.

"No father, I feel like a fool" Gwyn shouted from the end of the hall way.  Will looked at him and shrugged.

"She's your daughter Rob maybe she thinks the dress makes her look fat." Will joked.  Will patted his cousin on the shoulder and walked past him whistling.  Robin sighed and turned toward Gwyn and thought for a moment.  

"Gwyn what is wrong with the dress" he asked.  Gwyn poked her head around the corner and smiled.

"Will had it right on the nose Father" Gwyn laughed. Robin sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Gwyn let me be the judge of that." Robin ordered.  Gwyn slowly stepped around the corner and struck a pose.  Robin looked at her dressed in her pearl white silk dress and frowned.  "Nice try Gwyn, now what's the real reason." Gwyn was about to speak but Robin spoke first "And don't say it's because of Frodrick" Robin walked up to her and whispered into her ear.  "It's because of the King isn't it" Robin listened for a few moments and heard her heart beating faster.  Robin smiled at her and took her by the had.  "Gwyn please don't worry, I'm sure he missed you too."  Robin walked down the hallway and led Gwyn to the large doors of the dinning hall.  Robin stopped in front of the door and let go of Gwyn's hand.  He looked to her and smiled.  She was the mirror image of her mother.  Robin was now sure that it was time to pass it on to Gwyn.  Robin knocked twice and slowly the door opened reviling the gigantic Dinning hall and the historic dinning table where he had once sat and where he had met Maid Marion that fateful night.  Robin looked around and noticed King Phillip stood with his back to the room.  Robin stopped and then knelt.  Gwyn followed him exactly.

"Rise Robin O'Locksly you never need to bow in my presence" Phillip turned around and a smile spread from cheek to cheek.  "Nor do you Gwyn, In my eyes were equal" Gwyn stood up slowly and looked around the room.  He walked over to Gwyn and took her hand.  "Come please be seated" he looked to Robin "both of you please take a seat dinner is about to be served.  Phillip lead Gwyn to the seat next to his and waited till she sat down then he sat down next to her.  Robin smiled at them as he sat next to Will.

            In the middle of dinner Gwyn sighed and stood up from the table.  "May I please be excused I need some air" she asked.  Phillip nodded and stood up as well.  Gwyn looked at Phillip and then smiled at him again.  "I need a moment alone My king" she said watching as he was about rise.  Hesitantly Phillip sat down as Gwyn exited the room.  She headed to the nearest balcony and starred over the land.  She breathed out and looked around.  She looked to Sherwood Forest and smiled brightly.  She never liked being in castles or monasteries that much having grown up in an area similar to one.  Robin approached her and leaned against the pillar closest to her.  "Gwyn smiled and turned around facing him.  "Yes father how may I help you" she asked.  Robin walked over to her and smiled a little.

            "Gwyn you know what today is right" Gwyn thought for a few moments then shook her head.  Robin touched her cheek then ran a hand through her hair.  "16 years from this date you were brought into this world" Gwyn suddenly remembered that it was her 16th birthday.  Her father must have noticed the suspired look on her face.  "Hard to believe that you forgot what today was." Robin pulled something out of his pocket and smiled at her.  "I told your mother that before she died I would give this to you when time deemed it so." He smiled at her again "Turn around" Gwyn obeyed and shut her eyes.  She felt something cold on the back of her neck like the chain to a necklace.  "Ok Gwyn open your eyes." Robin said.  Gwyn opened her eyes and then looked at what now hung around her neck.  Gwyn's eyes went wide as she spied the large sliver cross on her neck.  The cross was so big it almost didn't fit in the palm of her hand.  It was beautifully engraved and embedded in the cross were several jewels.  She turned around and hugged her father.

            "It's beautiful Father" she said after awhile.  She stepped back and looked at it again.

            "It was a heirloom that was given to me by my father and was given to him from his father before him I think it was about time that you carried it."  Gwyn and Robin looked to Sherwood and smiled.  Gwyn breathed in the midnight air then coughed.  Gwyns eyes watered from the odd scent.  

"Smoke?? From Sherwood??" She looked up and noticed that a single rider with a tourch was approaching the gate.  Gwyn looked to her father then spoke "Father…." Robin quickly darted down the hall away from Gwyn.  Gwyn watched him go then headed after him.

Robin reached the gate completely exhausted and breathless.  Robin watched as the lone rider approached him.  He recognized him right away.  "Well hello there John what brings you to England"  John Little or Little John to Robin was a massive man who towered over Robin.  Though he was a big man he wasn't violent unless provoked first.  The large brown haired giant approached Robin and then spoke 

"Round up the men we have a problem" Robin heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Gwyn running over to him.  Little John looked at her and went wide eyed and slack jawed.  "Gwyn?" she smiled and nodded "Amazing last time I seen ya you were no more than 3 feet tall and now look at you" He looked her head to toe and let out a long whistle.  Gwyn's smile faded as she looked at the bloody spot on his shirt.

"Were you hurt" Gwyn asked.  Little John looked at his shirt sleeved and shook his head.

"Gwyn your father and I need to talk in private with your cousin" Robin looked at little john and sighed.

"What I hear she will so you might as well tell us both now." Robin insisted.

Gwyn listened closely and shivered in the cold room.  Will sat down next to her and draped a blanked over her shoulders. "Thanks Will" she said.  Gwyn looked straight ahead at Little John.  Robin sat in a corner listening to his report.

"I came across the village two days ago." John said "I was under the impression it was razed to the ground by renegades but the survivors said otherwise" Little John pulled a small pouch from his belt and tossed it to Robin.  Robin opened the pouch and pulled a flag from it.  Gwyn looked at the colors of the flag and let out a long gasp.  They were the colors of King Phillip.

"Are you saying that Phillip ordered this" Gwyn said, "The villagers must be mistaken".  Little John shook his head

"They told me at dawn a group of riders road through there villagers road through there village stealing what they could, burning anything they couldn't take. Killing anything that stood in there path." Robin stood up and looked at Gwyn.

"Gwyn it's late you should get some sleep." Gwyn looked at him

"I'm sorry what did you say" she replied

"I said you need to get some sleep, I'll explain everything in the morning" Gwyn looked at him and sighed.  She walked over to Robin and kissed him on the head.

"Good night father.  Thank you" With that Gwyn walked out the door and headed to the guest quarters of the Castle.  She was angry but decided not to show it at the time.  She turned the corner was about to enter the guestroom when Frodrick rounded the corner carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows over his shoulder.  Gwyn stopped and waited till he got closer before she spoke.  "Still practicing Archery Frodrick" she said. Startled Frodrick dropped his bow.

"Oh umm hello….well yes I have been practicing….wow you look" Gwyn put her hand over his mouth winked at him.  She uncovered his mouth and he smiled at her.  "I must be going now The King will want to know how diplomatic relations are with Spain." Frodrick pulled a small wooden cross from his pocket and handed it to her.  "Happy Birthday Gwyn" he said as he jogged off.  Gwyn walked into the room and changed into her nightdress.  She ran a hand through her hair.  She smiled as she starred at herself.  She didn't look any different now except for the silver and wooden crosses that hung around her neck.  She ran a hand through her hair again noticing that it was shoulder length now.  She was so used to it being short that it seemed strange to have hair that passed the base of her neck.  She yawned then walked over to the bed in the guestroom.  

"I don't know how I'm going to sleep well on this" she said to herself as she laid back in the bed.  After sleeping on hard packed dirt for eight months a straw bed would not feel that comfortable.  Gwyn blew the candles out next to the bed and closed her eyes.  She was fast asleep within minutes.

"Gwyn…Gwyn wake up" Will whispered.  Gwyn blinked twice and slowly sat up.  "Gwyn get up and get dressed we have to hurry" Gwyn looked at Will and noticed the worried look on his face.

"Will what happened the sun isn't even up yet" Will handed Gwyn a piece of folded parchment.  Gwyn slowly opened the parchment and read it. "Dearest Gwyn, by the time you get this I'll already be halfway through Sherwood Forest.  It has come to my attention that the raids are the work of subjects still loyal to Prince John.  If this is the case the king will need your protection.  However knowing what kind of person you are you will probably come to help me.  I beg of you…do not come out to find me stay where you are and protect Phillip.  Love Your Father." Gwyn looked at Will and then to the note.

"Don't look at me Gwyn I just found that no more than 5 minutes ago." Gwyn hopped out of bed and looked around.  Anger filled her eyes.  "What's wrong Gwyn" Gwyn looked at him and then gestured to the corner where her bow and quiver lay.

"He took my clothes" she growled.  Will pulled her clothes from behind his back.  "It seems that father can't hide thinks as well as he used to." Gwyn said taking her spare clothes from will. "I'll be dressed in a second could you please leave." Will bowed and walked out the door "I'll meet you at the stable Will" Gwyn waited until Will walked out the door.  She had to help her father she knew it in her heart.

Will watched from the stables as Gwyn approached.  Gwyn was dressed in a white shirt and a pair of brown pants under a tan leather vest.  On her feet she wore a pair of shin high brown leather boots and around her neck were two crosses.  Will noticed that she was armed with more than her bow and arrows.  Tied to a belt around her waist was a dagger with a 4inch long blade and strapped to her upper thigh were three two inch long throwing knives.  Will let out a long whistle as she approached.  "Nicely done Gwyn" Will commented.  He walked over to Gwyn, stopped, then circled around her.  "But you're going to have to do something about hair."  Will pulled a small blue ribbon from his belt.  Gwyn took the ribbon and tied her hair back in a ponytail.

"Thank you Will now we must hurry" Gwyn walked over to her horse and slowly stroked its fur.  The frisky young Arabian Colt nuzzled her cheek and shorted a hello.  "Hello Marion, are we ready to ride" Gwyn asked.  The horse nodded its head in reply.

"You can't leave yet Gwyn" Gwyn turned to see Frodrick and Phillip walking towards her.  Will walked over to Gwyn and knelt.  Gwyn wasn't that happy to see him.  

"You're Highness" Gwyn called out "Frodrick odd to see you up this early in the morning what's the reason."  Phillip walked up to Gwyn and looked at the two crosses that hung around her neck.

"You didn't tell me that it was your birthday last night" Gwyn looked at Phillip then her face turned bright red.  "It seems that you forgot" Phillip circled around her and gestured for Frodrick to approach.  "I could think of nothing to give to the daughter of Robin Hood except for something that my Father Richard meant to give to Robin O'Locksly."  Frodrick handed an object wrapped in a white linen to Phillip.  Phillip handed the bundle to Gwyn.  "Forged by the King of England for the Prince of Thieves many years ago."  Gwyn took the bundle and bowed to Phillip.

"Thank you your grace" Gwyn responded.  Phillip squatted down in front of her a look of sadness across his face.

"Gwyn you just be careful out there I don't want anything to happen to you."  With that he hugged her and she hugged him back.  Will looked at them and then sighed.

"Gwyn if you wish to catch up to your father we must hurry who knows how much trouble he could be getting himself into right now."  Gwyn looked to Phillip and sighed.

"I must make haste my lord thank you once again"  Gwyn hurried over to Marion and saddled up. "Ride Marion find my father" Gwyn whispered.  Gwyn's horse took off out the open gate and Will Scarlet followed.  Gwyn breathed in the moist morning air.  The day was young and her heart was racing.  Something inside of her told her that something was terribly wrong.


End file.
